


Ineffable Husbands One-shots

by RainbowNixie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie
Summary: Well, read the title. This is a book of One-shots about Good Omens (Ineffable Husbands). 'Cause they're totally married and we need some stories about their lifes.





	Ineffable Husbands One-shots

Aziraphale had the need of at least touch Crowley. It was a dark and stormy night, but that didn't mean that both of them didn't feel good, well, at least Crowley, because the angel was affected by the weather in a considerable way. He felt...Empty. He couldn't explain it with words, but, even though he had his boyfriend beside him, he wanted to be closer to him. 

He saw the hand of Crowley, touching the shift lever to the rhythm of "Somebody To Love", and Aziraphale couldn't think of a better idea than put his hand on top of the demon's. If the angel would've had heartbeat, probably It would've stopped in that moment for a second. His demon didn't react to his touch, that never happened before. Maybe something happened, maybe Crowley didn't love him anymore. "6.000 years are a lot" he thought.

The mind of Aziraphale was trying to find an answer, meanwhile, he took his hand away and he looked through the window. How the drops of water were sliding on the glass. Ducks, he still remembered that ridiculous moment with Crowley, and he couldn't prevent to smile a little. But that didn't last long. And before he could even make a sentence in his head, he heard the demon mutter something:

"Oh my..."

Crowley, without looking away from the road, took the angel's hand and put it under his again in the shift lever, accelerating the speed of the Bentley. Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley talked again:

"Don't panic, angel". He whispered, laughing a little. "You are the one who always tell me that I should pay attention to this. If you do that…" He caressed the hand of the angel while talking. "You know I won't be able to do it".

"Oh" Aziraphale blushed. "Okay, then..."

The angel tried to took his hand away again, but the demon stopped him.

"No fucking way. Now we stay like this"

They laughed at the same time, they were in silence, but It was also comfortable.

"I love you, angel, I hope you know that" He squeezed his interwined hands.

"I know, dear, I know"

Aziraphale closed his eyes, and, listening to the rain, he ended up doing something odd for him. Sleep. Rest.

Maybe the rainy days weren't that bad.


End file.
